


Bitten By Fate (In A Super Fancy Bathroom)

by smallfrogtv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, And make costumes, And spider-man kisses, Angst, Assistant Kara Danvers, Blogger/Wannabe reporter Kara Danvers, Chaos Ensues, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kara gets bitten by a green spider, LENA LUTHOR LOVES ABS, Lex is real bad, Minor Violence, Scientist Lena Luthor, Then it's just porn at some points, There's an Uncle Ben situation, They form a super crime-fighting team, Things get frisky later on, it's fun, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallfrogtv/pseuds/smallfrogtv
Summary: Kara Danvers goes on a tour of Luthor Corp Innovations for an article she's writing for her blog. She meets a beautiful woman and everything seems really great! And then, well... things take a turn.When she ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time, she gets bitten by a glowing green spider! (She DOES NOT get spider powers.)She does, however, wake up with face smushed against her ceiling, a set of incredible abs and a whole lotta questions! (It's a kryptonite spider, y'all. You know what powers she's gonna get.)Meanwhile, Lena Luthor is just trying to work hard enough to get some dang praise from her family whilst juggling the fact that she's unbelievably gay and thirsty.-This is an alternate origin story fic based loosely on spider-man stuff. I'm very selectively plucking random spider-man stuff I love from the comics/movies/games, but making it supergirl and supergay!There's also a friends with benefits situation. It's a real chaotic mish-mash that may or may not work out, but give it a shot and see what happens!(You do not need to care or even know anything about spider-man to read this, but you might enjoy the references more if you know the basics).
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 174





	Bitten By Fate (In A Super Fancy Bathroom)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fic and I don't know what I'm doing, but hopefully it's not complete trash? And maybe someone will think it's okay? Meep!
> 
> It jumps pov a lot and goes backwards and forwards in time, so you see events from both sides. I hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> This first chapter is just setting everything up, but it'll get better!
> 
> If there're any mistakes I'm really sorry! I voice type everything on my phone because I have messed up hands, and y’know what? Voice typing kinda sucks most of the time! But I think it's not too bad? Let me know if I messed up!

KARA

_God_ , this woman was beautiful.

Sleek black hair pulled up into a perfect high ponytail, clear skin that practically glowed in the early morning light, full lips painted the prettiest red, a bone structure that would have portractors _quaking_. And her eyes - holy _heck_ , her eyes. They were big and bright and the most gorgeous shade of green; pale but so incredibly intense. She was easily the most gorgeous person alive. And that wasn't just Kara's opinion - she was pretty sure it was plain _fact_.

Which was why she was standing in the vast check-in area of the huge Luthor Corp Innovations science building just _gaping_ at her like a big, dumb fish.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked in a voice so low and smooth it almost made Kara shiver. (She managed to suppress it, thank _god_ , because that _really_ would've been embarrassing).

"Uhh- I, uhhh… what?" Kara stuttered out stupidly, transfixed by shining green. The woman had said something to her before - something she'd missed because the woman was so, so-

"I asked if you dropped this," the woman said as she held out a small plastic pass with Kara's name printed under the words **VISITOR'S PASS - LEVEL 1 ACCESS**.

"Oh, sorry." Kara snapped out of her- whatever was happening to her. "Yes, that's mine. Thank you. For… for picking it up."

Kara took the pass from the woman's hand. Their fingers brushed for approximately 0.2 seconds - and maybe it was the most thrilling 0.2 seconds of Kara's entire life, but she was never going to admit that to herself.

The woman laughed as Kara fastened the pass to the chest-pocket of her shirt again, a little more securely this time. The laugh was the most beautiful sound maybe _ever_ and it made Kara's ears feel tingly and her stomach flutter.

"That's quite alright, Miss…" the woman trailed off as she glanced down at the pass now stuck right over Kara's left boob. " _Danvers_. I hope you enjoy the tour."

"Y- Yeah, thanks, you too! I heard the tour guide's, like, _really_ awesome."

"Is that so?" One of the woman's perfect eyebrows arched impressively high as she smirked and crossed her arms in a very distracting fashion. "Who told you that?"

"My sister and her girlfriend came here a few months ago for the same tour. Kelly - that's my sister's girlfriend - she knows someone who works here, so she managed to fanagle some passes. They were _super_ impressed and said the tour guide was just- _insanely_ smart and insightful. So, yeah - I'm pretty pumped."

Kara was proud of how casual she sounded, how she'd managed not to spontaneously self-combust. 

"You're a fan of the work they do here?" the woman went on.

"Oh, totally! If I hadn't been so dead-set on trying to become a reporter, I would've studied the, uh, the sciences instead."

" _The sciences_? Very specific," the woman said with a teasing lilt.

"Hey, I try not to play favourites! Give me _all_ the science!"

That got a chuckle out of the beautiful woman. "Mm. But... you're a reporter?"

"Technically… no. Or, not _yet_. I work at CatCo. I'm the editor-in-chief's assistant. _But_ , I'm hoping to move up one day. I have a blog, for the time being."

"A successful one?"

"Uhh… define successful?" Kara said with a laugh. The woman laughed too, warm and light. "Yeah, it doesn't get too many hits. But that's all gonna change after I write up my piece on Luthor Corp and what they're doing to make the world a better place!"

"Confident." Kara couldn't tell if the woman was ribbing her for her surety, or admiring it. It felt like the latter.

Kara shrugged and smiled. "I have a good feeling about it. I'm an optimist. And _seriously_ , the way my sister and Kelly talked about this tour guide _really_ pumped me up. She sounds amazing."

The woman chuckled again, softly. "Well, I hope they live up to your expectations." And with that - plus a small, warm smile - she walked away.

Kara was in a sort of daze as she watched the woman's retreating form - her long, shiny ponytail swishing from side to side, her pretty black dress swaying with her hips, her high heeled shoes clacking rhythmically on the polished floor. It was all sort of mesmerising and it was all sort of _gay_ \- and Kara quickly snapped herself out of it, not wanting to be a total creepy creeper.

Kara turned around and headed for the small lounge area across the way to wait until the tour started as there were still twenty-five minutes to go.

As soon as she sat down in a squishy leather armchair, she ripped her water bottle from her messenger bag (she was suddenly parched, for whatever reason) and chugged the entire thing.

She then whipped out her notebook and pen and started writing a couple paragraphs about the Luthor Corp building itself. It was mostly made of glass - beautiful and bright. Everything just felt clean and perfect.

She managed to scribble down a full page of notes, and then her mind started drifting back to the woman.

Who was she? Why was she there? Why was her face the eighth wonder of the world?

Kara flipped to the back page of her notebook and did a quick sketch of the woman. She really just wanted to remember her, because in all likelihoods, she'd probably never see her again.

 _Besides_ , Kara was there on business! She had to get the overwhelming gay thoughts out of her system. She'd had her blog up and running for almost two years and she finally had a shot to write something truly great! She didn't want to mess it up! Not even for a beautiful woman.

-

LENA

Lena was having the most stressful morning of her adult life. She'd been up since 4:00AM, had already been on _three_ separate, very boring, somewhat _infuriating_ calls, and then found out that not one but _two_ huge potential business associates were coming to today's tour of the Luthor Corp labs.

She had to be on her A-game. She had to make a good impression. Otherwise she'd have Lillian and Lex to deal with.

Her last meeting before the tour was with a very disgruntled lab tech who swore his colleague was sabotaging his projects. Lena had a hard time believing it when the colleague in question, Jess, was the most honest, loyal, trustworthy person she'd ever known (not to mention her only true friend on earth). Lena spent half her time down in the labs with her these days, and knew first-hand how seriously she took every Luthor Corp project - regardless of who was running it.

So no, she didn't believe it. So she simply did her best to calm the lab tech down and promised to look into it. The guy seemed satisfied enough, and that was that.

Once Lena's office door closed behind him, Lena leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms up until she heard a satisfying pop, and sighed.

She loved to work. It was the only driving force in her life. But while most days flew by in the chaos, this one was dragging. It was only 9:30, yet Lena felt ready to go home and curl up with some wine and that trashy romance novel she'd been meaning to dive into.

But, of course, the show had to go on.

She left her office to head down to the main lab to prepare for the tour. A few steps out into the hall, she decided she deserved a nice, calming tea from the café in the public foyer first. It would also be a chance to scope out the men she was soon to be buttering up. She used the secret side-door to get there - not wanting to waste time with the security barriers and such.

As soon as she stepped out into the bright, open space of the building's public check-in zone, she froze. Her heels scuffed to a stop on the gleaming floor and she choked a little on nothing.

Because standing there, in the middle of bustling businesspeople and employees, was a glowing beacon of light.

Golden hair, half-up and loosely curled. Tan skin that seemed to shimmer in the morning sun beating down through the vast glass windows. Tall; lean but solid with subtle curves.

And her outfit… it was doing something to Lena.

It was simple, really - a light blue button-down shirt with navy slacks and heeled oxfords. So… nothing crazy. And yet, there was something about the way it all _fit_ that just- well, it stopped Lena breathing for a second.

Not to mention the glasses. Lena herself was loath to sport her own pair - but this shiny, beautiful woman made having poor eyesight enviable.

She had to meet her.

She tried to catch the girl's eye by just kind of… _staring_ at her from across the way and willing her to look over. But, annoyingly, the girl was so busy looking around in amazement at her surroundings (it _was_ a beautiful building), she hadn't even realised that her visitor's pass had dropped from its place on her button-down and onto the floor. Lena had watched it fall and didn't miss a beat before walking over to pick it up.

She plucked it off the floor with as much grace as possible in six-inch heels. As she rose back up (slowly, purposefully), she found the girl's eyes on her.

Once Lena was back up to full height, she spoke, "I think you may have dropped this." She said it in the flirtiest tone she could muster, hoping desperately that the woman would be at all reciprocal.

They were mere feet apart and the glowing girl just… _looked_ at her. _Gaped_ , really. Her mouth opened and closed over and over, but no words came out.

But _God_ , Lena couldn't find it within herself to care. Because up close the girl was even more breathtaking. Her skin was _actually_ perfect - something people would kill or die for. The eyes behind her glasses were so unbelievably blue and shone so fucking bright. And _yes_ , the girl was floundering under Lena’s gaze, but that just gave Lena time to admire how pretty pink and plush her lips were.

After the silence bordered on weird, Lena asked the blonde if she was alright, which finally seemed to snap her back into someone capable of speech.

The girl apologised for being awkward in a bit of a ramble.

It was cute.

Lena gave her her security pass, making sure to let their hands touch. It seemed to have the right effect as the girl twitched a little and sucked in a sharp breath.

Cute, cute, _cute_.

Then the girl started gushing about 'the awesome tour guide', completely unprompted.

So fucking _cute_ , Lena could hardly stand it.

Was it possible to fall in love just like that? After exchanging a handful of sentences in the middle of a crowded foyer?

Lena didn't believe in that sort of thing - love at first sight - but… for the first time ever, it didn't seem so _completely_ outrageous.

The girl rambled a little, which Lena liked a lot. She teased her lightly in return - she couldn't help it.

Lena wanted to stand there all day - giggling, flirting, teasing - but she had places to be, annoying men to schmooze.

She ended the exchange with a smile. A _real_ one. Then she turned heel and walked away.

She'd forgotten to grab a tea, but… whatever. She'd gotten what she needed anyway. A calm settled over her and she kept on beaming all the way to the lab.

That girl… she was easily the most stunning person Lena had ever seen. She was so _handsome_ , but then so damn pretty at the same time. And on top of that she was cute and smart and awkward in the most wonderful of ways.

She'd try to find her later, Lena reasoned. After the tour. She hoped that the blonde's mere presence amongst the crowd wouldn't distract her… but _no_ , that was silly. Lena was an expert at this stuff by now. She didn't have to worry.

Running into that blonde was a _good_ thing - it gave her a little boost going into the rest of her day.

There was absolutely _nothing_ to worry about.

-

KARA

A few minutes before the tour was set to begin, Kara gathered her stuff into her bag. She jostled along with a small crowd of other tour members as they made their way over to the main entrance into the high-security section of the building, past the barriers.

Kara lined up to walk through the security gate. When she successfully walked through without a beep of betrayal, she then got patted down by a stern-faced security guard. It was all a bit intense, but at the same time it made Kara feel kinda cool. Like, _yeah_ \- _she_ was allowed inside this super-awesome, futuristic building that others only wished they could peak inside! It felt special - packed with promise. She knew her article had the potential to be amazing. Her best yet!

Her fairly sizable group was guided further into the building, down several long white halls, to a slightly more open space outside a door marked **LAB 1**.

Kara was at the back of the crowd. She went to push her way to the front for a better view, but froze and gasped softly at the sight of their tour guide leaving the lab.

It was _her_ \- the kind, beautiful woman from before. She was wearing a lab coat over her black dress and holding a clipboard and pen. She was also donning a pair of thick rimmed glasses that may or may not have stirred something deep inside Kara's body…

But it was _definitely_ her. No one else had that jaw, those eyebrows, that elegant poise.

Kara tried squinting to see her name on the (noticeably more fancy) security pass attached to her lab coat pocket, but couldn't quite make out tiny letters from so far away. And she didn't want to get too close now. Honestly, she was a little flustered. She didn't think she'd see her ever again, let alone so soon.

Kara briefly pondered silly ideas like destiny and fate. And then wondered if maybe they weren't so silly…

But she had to focus! She poised her pen over her notepad with a slightly shaky hand as the tour guide turned to face the group and readied herself to speak.

The woman managed to get three words into introducing herself to the group when Kara's throat started to tickle, and the next thing she knew she was hit with a coughing fit. Loud, harsh coughs kept whooping out of her as everyone turned to stare (a little too judgmentally, in her opinion). Kara covered her mouth and smacked her chest as she urged the fit to die down.

"Sorry," Kara eventually croaked with as much sincerity as possible. "My throat was, uh… itchy."

The crowd turned back around to face the woman, who looked flustered as she blinked owlishly at Kara. She visibly shook herself back into tour-guide-mode, but was apparently so thrown off that she skipped her introduction altogether and dove right into the next part of her speech.

She started talking and talking and her voice was honey and molasses, and she was probably saying all sorts of important things, none of which Kara was absorbing because her bladder had suddenly decided to sabotage her.

She'd already had _three_ coffees that morning before she'd even left the house, then _another_ one from the coffee cart outside, then she'd chugged that dang water like her life depended on it.

So, yeah, Kara desperately needed to relieve herself. And because she was an _idiot_ , she stuck her hand into the air like she was in frickin' _preschool_ and the beautiful woman was her _teacher_ or something (her extremely hot teacher, who was staring at her with a deep frown as she tried to carry on her presentation).

"... and that's why we here at Luth- we here-- um, uhh… yes?" the woman eventually said as the words of her clearly perfectly-planned speech trailed away.

And _shoot_ , Kara had thrown her off again.

Kara felt herself blush so fiercely she almost combusted. Everyone had turned around to stare at her once again.

She cleared her throat and pushed past the embarrassment. "Um- hi. Sorry. Can I quickly run to the bathroom? Could you… wait for me?"

The beautiful tour guide was quite clearly _not_ amused by Kara's request. Gone were the adorable giggles and warm smiles of earlier, replaced by judgemental, frowning eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Actually, y’know what?" Kara said hastily with her hand out in front of her, trying to claw back some respect. "It's fine. False alarm."

The woman glared at her for a second, then shook her head and tried to move on as though Kara had never said a peep.

Kara cursed herself. She should have just slipped away discreetly, or ignored her bladder's complaints altogether! But she _really_ didn't want to miss the presentation! Which, ironically, she was missing anyway because of her traitorous body attempting to function.

The tour guide didn't look at her again, not even once. Kara kind of felt like crying, honestly, even though that was far too dramatic. She just felt crummy and dumb and like the great first impression she'd made with this woman had disintegrated into insignificance.

She pulled herself together slightly and tuned back into the presentation. She managed to scratch out a couple pages of notes and quotes before the tour moved on.

The tour guide used her pass and started leading them all through a sliding white door and into an even whiter, brighter lab. Kara waited back to let others through first, but peeked over their heads to see inside.

The room was _huge_ \- easily four times the square foot of Alex and Kelly's house. Everything was pristine and so dang bright. There were strange pieces of tech lining every wall and gigantic (slightly intimidating) machines filling out the central space.

The room was calling to her, _begging_ her to go inside and maybe poke around. But her bladder was complaining even harder - so much so that she'd started to sweat a little.

She couldn't hold it anymore - it was either embarrass herself by speaking up again or wet herself right there in the hallway…

No! _What_?! Those options were terrible! She had to go!

She slipped away as surreptitiously as possible and dashed towards the nearest bathroom, as signaled by helpful signs on the otherwise blank walls.

Eventually, she arrived at a door with a little glass plaque with the word **restroom** etched onto it. There was a scanner pad on the wall to the left. Luckily, her pass allowed her entrance. The door slid open with an accompanying beep and Kara rushed inside.

And _woah_ … it was the fanciest bathroom she'd ever seen! (Not that that was at all surprising). She stood staring for a sec before she remembered: _bladder_!

She burst into the nearest stall, then as soon as she sat down, _relief_. She sighed - probably a little too loudly - but she hardly cared.

She hummed happily for a second, then soured silent again as she remembered what an idiot she'd made herself out to be.

The way the tour guide looked at her… oh god, the _shame_.

But _no_ , she couldn't think like that! She mentally shook herself, resolving to march back out there, rejoin the group and act like a normal, non-disruptive guest.

Yeah, that's what she'd do! It was _never_ too late to change a few hearts and minds!

Filled with determination and optimism (and finally _not_ full of coffee), she blindly reached over to grab some toilet paper.

And that's when it happened.

"Ah! _Ouch_!" She felt a sharp pain in her left hand. She harshly sucked air in through her teeth as she shook it out. "What the heck?"

A small red lump had instantly formed on the back of her hand. She looked at it closely, curiously. There were two tiny dots of blood there. Something had _bitten_ her, right there in the bathroom stall while she was trying to pee! (Can't a girl do _anything_ these days?!)

She looked around for the culprit and gasped as her eyes landed on something by her left shoe. She shuffled her foot away, adjusted her glasses and moved to look closer and… _ew_.

A spider lay dead on the tile floor. And it was _big_ \- the biggest she'd ever seen. But, most disconcertingly of all, it was emitting a bright green glow.

Kara wasn't normally that squeamish about bugs and creepy crawlies - but that one in particular freaked her the heck out...

She cleaned up quickly, grabbed her bag, inexplicably whispered _sorry_ to the spider on the floor, and left the stall.

Leaning heavily over the sink, Kara checked her reflection. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Just- something different. Something _wrong_.

But… she looked totally normal.

She peered down at her hand again. It was far from normal: red, swollen. Angry. Just looking at it made her feel a little lightheaded.

As much as she wanted to get back to the tour, she wasn't sure she could handle it. Plus, how would the tour guide feel if she happened to see her gross bite?

Not good. Not happy.

No, Kara had to go home. Maybe book an appointment with the doctor for the morning.

Yeah. Solid plan.

She washed her hands (carefully), paced out of the bathroom and back past the lab she was supposed to be touring, back through security and out of the big, gleaming Luthor Corp building.

As soon as she was outside, she felt a little better.

She took a few deep, fortifying breaths and headed for the subway.

-

LENA

Lena Luthor didn't _want_ to be mean. She didn't want to be cold, dismissive or cruel.

That was how most people saw her, despite her never giving reason for such labels. It was just what came with the Luthor name.

( _Okay_ , she was slightly stoic and guarded, but that was how you had to be in the business world. At least if you wanted to be taken seriously).

Her real passion was working in the labs with Jess, but there was something quite wonderful about being a tour guide, too. She got to speak about things that she loved to people who wanted nothing more than to listen, learn and absorb it all. It was a way of flaunting her inner nerd in a way that garnered her appreciation rather than judgement.

This tour was a little different. Two business giants were coming to see what exactly Luthor Corp was up to - what they were doing to change the world for the better. It was _big_ , important. She couldn't slip up.

She walked out of the lab to the crowd of waiting visitors. She instantly let her eyes seek out the two men she needed to prove something to. They were easy to spot - front and centre, immaculately dressed, a certain air of elitism to them. She sent a smile their way and earned little twitches of acknowledgement, which she considered a win.

She got to her spot - the one she always made sure to land on - and turned to introduce herself.

But then she saw her. Or, rather, she _heard_ her. Coughing and wheezing at the back of the crowd - the gorgeous blonde in the light blue button-down.

It was innocent. Completely innocent. Coughing was an involuntary action, Lena knew that. But she also knew that she was thrown off. The blonde's mere presence was already enough (too much, actually) - but her drawing the attention of those that should have been focusing on Lena… it just _threw_ her, okay?

The girl apologised and Lena refocused. It didn't matter - it was a momentary blip.

She carried on talking. She'd messed up the start, but the rest was almost second nature by now - her whole tour guide spiel was, in fact.

She started with a short, succinct history of the company, then cracked a joke, then tried to explain the company's current direction.

 _Tried_ being the optimum word. She'd shoved the blonde girl to the back of her mind, but could hardly ignore her when one of her long limbs shot into the air.

She was… raising her hand… and what the _fuck_ could she possibly have to say at that very moment?!

Lena tried to plow on, she really did, but her words dribbled away pathetically.

All that because the girl needed… the bathroom. The _bathroom_ …

Lena had initially thought that she'd been sent to help her - an angel in fitted pants and a thousand watt smile to make her day a little brighter. But no, this girl was there to test her. _Clearly_.

Lena didn't even give her permission, stunned and annoyed as she was, and then the blonde rambled out of the request anyway.

And _God_ , she was being _so_ mean. She could feel it and it made her stomach do a sick little twist.

But whatever. She couldn't think about it. She blocked the girl out completely after that, not bothering to glance in her general direction again. She had to focus on the two men who were losing interest and faith in her by the second.

She got through all her remaining points, then turned to head to the main lab a few feet away, signalling for the crowd to follow.

The rest of the tour went smoothly. In the main lab, she showed off state of the art equipment, previewed some exciting upcoming projects and ended with a little hands-on audience participation.

It was nothing major. No secrets were really being revealed. It was more the illusion of such that left guests buzzing with excitement.

They moved on to two other labs and did much of the same before heading to the top floor where the rooftop garden had been decked out with refreshments.

Lena zeroed in on the two men - her targets. She was terrified - so worried that she'd messed everything up - but, to her surprise and delight, they both beamed at her.

"Well, Miss Luthor, it's all very impressive. Everything you're doing here is leagues ahead of what I imagined."

"Thank you," she said, beaming. "We're proud of what we're managing to accomplish."

"Yes, well, you should be. How about we set up a meeting for next week?"

"Really?" she asked without thinking, then mentally chastised herself. _Too eager_. But she just hadn't expected results, after everything...

" _Really_. I'd love it if we could collaborate on some future projects."

"I'd love that, too."

"Excellent. Have your assistant call my office to set an exact date."

-

Lena sunk back in her office chair and all her stress and tension melted away. (Okay, not all, but enough for her to breathe easy again).

She thought back on the past few hours and felt good, but then a little guilty when her thoughts landed on a certain blonde.

She'd been in a stressful situation and she'd taken it out on a (technically) completely innocent girl who only half an hour before had been the reason she'd been able to crack a genuine smile.

Honestly, Lena had been hoping to get the girl's number. Or even give her _her_ number (something she never, ever did). Or maybe politely ask if she'd be up for pinning her against the nearest wall and ravishing her.

Extreme? Maybe. Desperate? _Undoubtedly_.

But she could hardly be blamed. Not after seeing those full, pretty-pink lips, that attractive blush on her cheeks, those hands that fumbled awkwardly with her visitor's pass, yet left Lena feeling curious about what she could do with them, in the right setting. How they'd feel on her body...

But _no_ , Lena didn't want that anymore. Not after the mess of her presentation, even though she'd managed to turn it around. She was frankly irritated at the thought of the blonde and vowed never to think of her or her stupid, beautiful face, body or hands ever again.

It was for the best, anyway. The last thing she needed amongst the stress of work was distractions. No matter how fucking _hot_ those distractions might be.

She straightened in her chair, took a deep breath and dove right back into her work.

-

KARA

Sitting there on the train, sandwiched between businessmen in fancy-schmancy suits, Kara felt weirrrrrddd. (And it wasn't the guy to her rights cologne, though that wasn't helping).

It was like she was _drunk_ or something…

No, maybe not drunk. Being drunk usually made her feel giddy and loose. But sitting in what was basically a glorified tin can, being jostled by it's movements, every shift against her skin feeling like too much, every metallic noise like an explosion in her ears, every heartbeat deafening (like she could hear a cacophony of thuds and thumps, not just a single rhythm) - she just felt…

… alien.

She needed her bed.

She somehow managed to get off the train, out of the subway and back to Alex and Kelly's house without passing out. She tumbled through the door and upstairs to her little bedroom at the end of the hall. Alex and Kelly were at work, so she didn’t bother with grace or dignity - just crashed through until she was landing face-down on her single bed and struggling under the covers.

She just about managed to remove her glasses and place them on the nightstand before her limbs became leaden, too heavy to move.

Her eyelids drooped and she noticed, almost absently, that her veins were glowing green underneath her uncharacteristically pasty skin.

Maybe she was hallucinating. Like that time she had the flu in high school and saw ice-cream dripping down her bedroom walls. _Yeah_ … maybe that's what was happening to her. She just needed to sleep it off…

She drifted off with ringing in her ears, her skin too sensitive against her clothes and sheet, her eyes feeling oddly hot, just hoping and praying she'd wake up tomorrow feeling completely back to normal.

-

_Every bad thought and feeling disappeared as Kara started having the most wonderful dream._

_She was floating on a fluffy cloud, high in the sky._

_The woman was there. The beautiful tour guide. She was on her own cloud, drifting closer and closer to Kara._

_"Hey," Kara said. "It's you."_

_The woman giggled, just like she did that morning before Kara made a fool of herself._

_"I like your cloud," Kara said. It was pink and sparkly, while Kara's was classic all-white fluff._

_"There's room for two if you want to join me."_

_"Okay!" Kara got up and bounced on over to the woman's pink cloud. It felt like bouncing on a marshmallow and landing on an even softer marshmallow._

_"Hey." Kara said softly with a big, dumb grin._

_"Hey yourself."_

_They were very close together, Kara noticed. The woman was giving her this look. Kara didn't know what it meant exactly, but it was definitely positive. (She wasn't looking at Kara with annoyance, most importantly). It was something soft, yet intense._

_God, dreams were great._

_Kara was unabashedly staring at the woman's lips, her eyes drawn to them like moth to a flame, and she watched as they formed some rather lovely words, "I think you should kiss me, Miss Danvers."_

_Kara dragged her eyes up to meet gorgeous green. "What? We hardly know each other…"_

_"So…_ get _to know me."_

_"With my… mouth?" Was this a dream or the world's sweetest, fluffiest porno?_

_"Unless you need to run off to use the bathroom again."_

_Kara giggled. Maybe she had a thing for sass - because even the dream version of this woman was ribbing her._

_And Kara didn't kiss strangers, generally. But… it was a dream, so… what did it matter?_

_She decided to go for it._

_The woman's lips looked so soft, yet when Kara leaned forward she felt something hard and cold._

_She frowned and pressed into it a little more. When she slipped her tongue out, it touched something flat and dry. It wasn't… pleasant. Not anything like a kiss at all, really._

_The confusion caused her to_ **WAKE UP**.

"Gah! Whah the-" Her tongue was on the ceiling. Her body was pressed against cold, hard plaster. She pulled her mouth away from the wet patch she'd made (which was unbelievably embarrassing, but she had more important things to focus on!)

Like the fact that she was… floating.

"I'm floating. I'm… how am I _floating_?!"

She braced her hands on the flat surface and gently pushed herself away. She drifted down, but didn't fall - just hovered there, suspended in the air by nothing. She urged her body to turn, and-

"Woah… it _worked_!"

She slowly twisted in the air, letting her bed sheet drop down onto her mattress far below.

Slowly, carefully, she urged herself to go left. Her body hovered over, following her mental command. Intrigued, she made herself float to the opposite side of the room. 

She let out a laugh. "Holy crap, this is _awesome_!" She spent a few minutes slowly drifting from wall to wall. "Weeeee! Woooooooo!"

She felt _so_ much better than she'd felt the night before. In fact, she felt fantastic! The best she'd ever felt in her entire life!

Maybe it was still a dream…

"Kara!"

"Eeep!" She fell face first onto the ground with a loud thud. And while it didn't hurt (weirdly), it also didn't cause her to wake up. (So, not a dream…)

"What was _that_?!" her sister Alex's voice came booming through the door, unbelievably loud in Kara's ears. It was almost painful - like Alex was yelling directly down her ear holes.

"N- Nothing! Just fell outta bed!" Kara managed to say. It was a tragically believable lie, as she was prone to clumsiness.

Kara could _feel_ Alex's eye roll through the door. "C'mon, Kara! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming! Just gotta change!"

Really, Kara could've used a cold shower, but she did _not_ wanna mess with Alex (not that early in the morning, at least, when her synapses weren't firing at full speed).

She unbuttoned her shirt, let it drop to the floor and grabbed for the fresh white button-up slung over her desk chair.

As she was leaning over, the reflection in the thin, tall mirror by the window startled her.

Because… what the hell?

It was _her_ … but _not_ …

She straightened up, moved closer to the mirror and stared at the strange new person staring back.

She had… _abs_. _Multiple_ , defined, solid abs. She drifted her finger over each one, counting them.

One, two, three…

…four, five, _six_.

She had an honest-to-god _six-pack_!

Maybe sleep-floating worked out your stomach or something…

Then she noticed her arms. She hadn't exactly been in bad shape before - she'd had some good, lean muscle going on - but this was different. She flexed her arms up in the show-off-your-muscles pose and found that she suddenly had tight, rock hard, bulging biceps.

"Whaaaat is happening?" she whispered to herself and her suddenly rockin' bod.

" _Kara_!"

Kara squeaked and jumped back into action, reluctantly covering her new discoveries with clothes before heading downstairs.

She automatically decided she didn't want to tell Alex. Not yet. It felt all sorts of wrong - she usually told her sister _everything_ \- but something about this felt scary, dangerous. Not that Kara herself felt scared, necessarily - but she had a feeling that Alex wouldn't react so well to this strange new development in Kara's life.

It all started after that spider bite, Kara realised. It _had_ to be connected...

She needed to go back to the Luthor Corp Labs - to find someone who could help…

The tour guide. The one that probably hated Kara's guts (and lungs…and bladder...). She might know what to do, or of someone who could help. Yeah, that's where Kara had to go.

She'd explain it all to Alex later - when she understood it more herself. Maybe she'd be cured and back to normal by then anyway! Her ears already felt better, like maybe whatever was happening was wearing off.

Yeah, no need to go worrying her sister about it now.

She grabbed a couple granola bars from the cupboard... then a couple more and a few bags of chips, for good measure. (She was famished, for whatever reason. Probably related to all that floating business, though, she guessed.)

She stuffed her bounty of snacks into her messenger bag and hurried out the front door.

Alex was waiting, leaning against her car. Kara shot her a quick smile and rounded to the passenger side.

She was about to pop the door to get inside when Alex spoke, "Where're your glasses?"

"Huh?" Kara said absent-mindedly, looking up to find her sister frowning.

" _Glasses_?" Alex motioned to her own eyes for clarification.

"Oh." Kara raised her hand up to reach for glasses that weren't there.

Then it hit her: they were still on her nightstand. She hadn't even _thought_ about it, what with being distracted by her ability to float and flex.

She gaped and stared back at her sister over the roof of the car and found that, apparently, she no longer needed them. Alex was in crystal clear focus, and Kara had to fumble for an excuse for why she was without her frames for the first time since she was a kid. "Oh, yeah, I-- I got contacts."

"Contacts?" Alex asked, frowning deeply. "I thought you said they hurt too much? That you have very sensitive eyeballs that are simply too delicate to shove things inside?"

She forced out a cackle and waved her hand. "Oh, Alex. Always so dramatic."

" _Dramatic_? Kara, I'm quoting you word for word."

"Can we not spend all day talking about my poor eyesight? I found some special contacts that don't hurt me, and that's that. Don't you have to get to work?"

Alex recoiled a bit. "Sheesh, sorry. Didn't realise it was a touchy subject."

Guilt dragged painfully through Kara's chest and she sighed. "No, Alex, _I'm_ sorry. I… I think I came down with something last night. I feel fine now! It's just throwing me off a little."

"Oh. Well, are you sure you don't wanna stay home? Sleep it off?"

"Nah, I'm good. Don't wanna miss work." First the glasses, now this? Lies, lies, lies - coming thick and fast.

"Mm. Okay. If you're sure?"

"Yup," Kara assured with a peppy little pop. "I'm sure."

It seemed to work as Alex finally moved to get in the car.

Kara grabbed for the handle of her door a little mindlessly, only to feel it crack slightly between her fingers. She gasped and cursed herself.

Did her _fingers_ have biceps now, too?!

She tried again, gentler this time, and it worked, thank _god_. She slid into the passenger seat as carefully as possible. She very purposefully grabbed for her seat belt with just her index finger and thumb and slowly, slowly pulled it down to click it into place. Once she was strapped in with no incidents, she let out a relieved sigh.

Alex gave her a look, but didn't comment. She was used to Kara, quote, "being weird", so she just silently judged, promptly ignored and started the car.

Kara tried to act natural. She didn't want to move or touch anything - out of fear of breaking more stuff or blowing her cover.

Unfortunately, not much got past Alex.

"What's with you? Is this part of your-- you feeling sick or whatever?"

"Huh?" Kara said, aiming for nonchalance.

"You're acting weird. You're all- _tensed up_."

"Oh, no, I, uhh- I pulled my muscles yesterday. All of them. I went to the gym and just- went to _town_."

"The gym?" Alex frowned. "You haven't been there since-"

"Yes! Yes! I know!" Kara cut hastily. "I just thought I'd try to get back into it a little. Maybe I went too hard."

Alex considered her for a few moments, eyes flitting between Kara and the road over and over. Kara couldn't blame her - she was acting truly strange.

Eventually, Alex softened and sighed. "Well, don't push yourself so hard next time, okay? That's probably what's got you feeling off."

"I won't. Thanks for caring."

"It's what I do, dummy."

Kara turned up the radio to avoid further interrogation. Alex started humming along to the catchy pop song while Kara's thoughts drifted to the Luthor Corp tour guide. She was scared to see her again, honestly. She felt like such an idiot.

More than anything, though, she hoped that - despite her own unfortunate actions - the tour went well for the beautiful woman after Kara had to reluctantly ditch. She didn't even know her, but she found herself wishing her nothing but the absolute best.

-

LENA

The high Lena felt after the miraculous success of her tour lasted until exactly a quarter to midnight. She'd decided to go home - not to her apartment, but to the Luthor Mansion on the outskirts of the city. She typically avoided the place at all costs - but she wanted to tell her brother about what she'd done. What she'd accomplished.

(She wanted to _brag_ a little, alright? She wanted the praise).

She didn't get it. The satisfied smile she'd sported all the way across town from Luthor Corp dropped from her face as soon as she stepped inside the huge, wooden front door.

Someone was yelling - _screaming_ at the top of their lungs. Lena flinched on instinct. She was all too familiar with that voice. It was often directed at her.

Lena's heart started thudding painfully in her chest as her mouth went dry. She thought about turning the hell back around, getting in her car and escaping whatever she was walking into. But she didn't. Or she couldn't. She was drawn further in, through the long, dark halls to the source of the voice - Lex's study.

She winced as she pressed against the thick door and peered inside to find Lex pacing around in front of his desk. His entire head was bright red, his movements frantic, his eyes wild. On the opposite side of the room, Lillian was sitting, poised and perfect, in the polished dark leather armchair.

They didn't notice Lena, and she was in no rush to make herself known. So she listened and observed.

"Lex, _please_ \- calm down. You've no proof that the thing didn't simply die."

" _Calm down_? How can you say that, mother? My life's work just crawled through a goddamn vent and could very well be in the hands of one of my enemies! Or worse, some idiotic goon who has no idea what exactly they're getting themselves into."

"I did warn you about using such methods. _Honestly_ , Lex, a _spider_? I'd expect such an odd choice from Lena, but not from you. Why not choose something easier to contain?"

"You know _exactly_ why, mother. It was the only host that would carry it without additional side effects."

"I'd consider the disappearance of that much power a fairly unfortunate side effect."

Lena was surprised by her mother's curtness. She was usually nothing but a gushing, ego-inflating machine when it came to Lex. It must have meant something was different this time. Like he'd really messed up.

If Lex had had any hair to tear out, Lena was sure shreds of it would have littered the floor. Instead, he went back to pacing and snarling as Lillian sipped her tea.

Lena had come to her family for validation, which was foolish and dumb - a pipe dream. Yet she desperately craved it. But even _she_ knew when it wasn't worth it. She didn't want to know what was happening with this-- _spider_. She didn't want to know how the whole thing would be twisted until she was to blame.

She edged the door closed carefully and silently tiptoed back through the mansion until she got outside, where she rushed back into her car.

She sped home - to her apartment in the city - and mindlessly went through her nightly routine until she was crashing into bed.

It had been a weird day. The ultimate high of flirting with a Greek goddess, quickly followed by the low of flubbing her speech, then back up when she realised she'd succeeded anyway, only to plummet down to the lowest depths when she found out that she'd be in trouble soon for something she knew absolutely nothing about. And of course she'd just take the heat, like she always did. Because her backbone ceased to exist when it came to dealing with Lillian and Lex.

Whatever was going on - she knew it was bad. She generally tried to stay out of Lex's personal projects as they so often erred on the side of morally dubious. Years ago she might've tried to keep him on a more ethical path, but he'd long beaten the fight out of her. It was better that she quietly steer Luthor Corp in a positive direction and let him distract himself with projects that typically went nowhere, but kept him away from Lena's own work. Turning a blind eye didn't sit very comfortably with Lena, but she feared what might happen if she spoke up.

She was just trying to survive.

She lay motionless in her big, empty bed, just staring at the ceiling, for hours. The only thing that got her embarrassingly teary eyes to eventually stay shut was the memory of a beaming smile, golden curls and sparkling, bright blue eyes. She handily forgot about all that followed and stayed in that moment. It filtered into her dreams, and though it was false, attainable only in her mind, she felt at peace.

-

Lena woke up smiling. However many hours she'd managed to sleep were all spent in the company of the blonde soon-to-be reporter from the Luthor Corp foyer. Except the dream version of her didn't interrupt her every two seconds with her bodily functions. No, they just talked and joked and flirted a little.

It was _wonderful_.

What _wasn't_ so wonderful was the blaring of her alarm a few moments later. Lena groaned and slammed her hand down on the offending gadget. She dragged herself out of bed and got ready for another day.

-

When Lena got to her office, the lab tech from the day before was waiting for her on the small white couch just opposite the door. He looked up as she approached, his face beet-red and twisted into something bitter and angry.

Lena mentally rolled her eyes. _True_ , she hadn't spoken to Jess yet, but she'd expected maybe a smidge more patience from her disgruntled employee. But, alas…

"Tom," she said, voice flat as a pancake.

"Miss Luthor. I was hoping you'd have spoken to Miss Huang by the time I got in, but _evidently_ -"

Lena raised a hand to cut him off. " _Please_ can we discuss this inside my office. I'll send for some coffee."

She moved to unlock her door with her pass and motioned inside. The angry little lab tech seemed to struggle internally before he finally acquiesced and marched through the door. Lena took a deep breath and followed.

Another _marvelously_ long day was just beginning.

-

An hour and a half later, Lena was finally free. She'd had to call Jess up to her office to hash everything out. Luckily, her friend was understanding and they just did what they had to to appease the sweaty, worked-up mess that wasTom.

Long story short: she didn't want to see another man for at least an hour (or ten).

She decided to go get a tea from the café, since she'd been distracted the day before, and it really was the one thing that could always calm her down. Plus, she knew that all the baristas were women, just by happenstance. Some of them often tried to flirt with her, too, which always made her feel a little better.

She once again used the secret side-door and stepped out into the grand foyer.

And deja-vu had never quite hit her so hard.

Because _she_ was there again - the fumbling blonde. Standing _right there_ in the same spot as before, looking around sheepishly, wringing her hands together.

She was wearing yet another _perfectly_ fitted button-down - this time a crisp white with black polka dots - accompanied by some greenish slacks and her same brown shoes from the day before.

Except… there was something _different_...

It was… her _glasses_. She wasn't wearing them… The difference wasn't exactly night and day, at least not enough to leave her unrecognisable, but it definitely changed the girl's look. She didn't look better or worse, just… _different_. Equally as (annoyingly) beautiful as before, but somehow even softer, sweeter.

Lena's heart skipped a beautiful beat, but then the irritation she'd felt during the beginning of the tour came bubbling back up. She had half a mind to march over there and ask what the hell the blonde thought she was doing showing up again. The other half of her mind had other ideas…

Lena stared for a few beats, frozen, contemplating the strangeness of life and how the hell she was supposed to deal with it.

She blinked a few times, and the girl remained stagnant in her vision.

Was she still dreaming?

-

KARA

Alex dropped Kara off on the sidewalk just outside CatCo.

"Call me if you need me to take you home, alright?" her sister urged. "Don't let your boss scare you into making yourself worse."

Alex was leaning out her window, pointing an accusing finger at Kara.

"I _won't_ ," Kara said with a half-hearted eye roll. "And anyway, I'm _fine_. But… thanks for looking out for me. I'll be sure to let you know if I get so much as a _whiff_ of the sniffles."

"Good. Now _go_ , get in there! People aren't gonna get their own coffees, y’know."

Kara gave an indignant scoff. "Hey! Get outta here, you!"

Alex cackled like only a truly _evil_ sibling can, and drove off to work.

The Luthor Corp building wasn't too far from CatCo. That was why Kara had accepted Alex's ride rather than fake needing to stay in bed all day. She started heading north while she speed dialed her boss, who answered on the second ring.

"Hey! I was just call- _yes_ , I know I'm usually already at work with your steaming latte and blueberry muffin - but that's why I'm calling. I'm really, _really_ not feeling so great today. I think I'm coming down with something. So… I was _wondering_ if- oh, thank you so much! _Yes_ , I will go to the doctor, get plenty of rest and be back bright and shiny tomorrow - good as new! Okay. Thank you. Bye!"

Once that was out of the way, Kara started speed walking down the street, desperate to get some answers.

Then she remembered something. She stopped short and looked around. The streets were pretty busy, so she stepped into a nearby alley.

She had to check something.

Once she felt like she was sufficiently hidden, she squeezed her eyes shut and thought about floating.

She just… _thought_. Thought as hard as she could.

 _Float, float, float_.

Then she opened her eyes to find herself very much grounded, and her left shoe very much soaking in a puddle.

Dang. Flying to Luthor Corp was off the table.

She felt kinda silly, then. She left the alley in a pathetic sorta sulk because _why the heck didn't it work_?!

Maybe she didn't even _need_ to seek out help for what was happening - maybe it was over.

She decided to test that theory by grabbing the handle on a nearby newspaper vending box and squeezing it and-

 _CRACK_.

Eyes wide, she dropped the broken metal to the floor and hot-footed away.

-

About fifteen minutes later (and after yet _another_ cracked handle), Kara found herself, once again, standing there in the vast open space of the Luthor Corp check-in area, completely lost. Except this time she didn't have a visitor's pass. She wasn't really meant to be there…

What was she supposed to do? Should she go right up to the reception desk and say ' _hey, I got bitten by a spider yesterday in one of your bathrooms and now I have weird abilities and abs for days_ '? Was it actually okay to say that?! Or would she be laughed at or stared down like she was losing her mind?

 _Was_ she losing her mind?

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a deep yet feminine voice came from behind her.

She almost jumped out of her skin and whipped around to find who else but the angular angel of her dreams. (Did her jawline get _sharper_ overnight?!)

Kara stared at her, wide-eyed and flustered. "Uhh- Uhm, hello. Hi."

"Hi…" the woman greeted back, but she almost made it sound like a question.

"I, uh- I was here yesterday and was wondering if I could talk to someone?"

The woman looked her up and down - and she didn’t exactly look impressed by what she was seeing. Though, there was a flicker of something else - some expression Kara couldn't quite figure out.

"Oh, yes," she finally said, voice completely flat. "You're the one who interrupted me to ask to use the bathroom and practically sputtered your guts out right outside one of our most expensive labs."

"Hah - yeah… sorry about that. Really, _really_ sorry. I drank a lot of coffee that morning. I didn't mean to throw you off or ruin your, like, _flow_ or whatever."

"Well, you did."

Dang it, this woman was frosty. Kara wondered briefly if she'd hallucinated their first interaction. Or maybe cute giggles and flirty eyebrow-raises were reserved for those who didn't stomp all over her _clearly_ very important presentations.

"Okay," Kara pressed on. "Um. I- I really need to speak to someone."

"Okay… any clues on _who_ , exactly?

"Just someone. Someone who works here. Anyone, really." She was trying to sound easy breezy, but was failing rather pathetically.

The woman arched a brow, but it wasn't a flirty motion like the day before. More… judgemental. "You do realise you're speaking to _me_ , a person who works here, right now?"

"Yes, true. But, um…"

She looked down at the name on the woman's security pass.

 _Lena Luthor_.

Luthor… Luthor…Oh _god_ … _Luthor_ , as in Luthor Corp Innovations? As in the name on the side of the building…

Kara freaked (just for a second, and completely internally, but _still_ ). She was talking to someone extremely important, who probably hated her and wanted her nowhere near her (or maybe her family's?) building.

But she had to talk to _someone_ about these weird friggin' things that'd been happening to her!

She blinked down at the pass, focusing only on the woman's first name.

_Lena._

_Lena, Lena, Lena._

Despite herself, Kara melted a little. It was such a beautiful name. The _perfect_ name for this amazingly gorgeous (slightly terrifying) woman.

"Uh, Lena, is it? Yeah, um - you don't seem so eager to talk to me. Which is fine! But I do need a little help here, so."

"Is there… something wrong?" The woman - _Lena_ \- softened just the slightest bit, like maybe she could finally sense just how freaked out Kara was, so Kara decided to take a chance and run with it.

"I don't know if _wrong's_ the right word for it. It's… weird. Um, so something happened to me yesterday, during your tour..." Kara paused to gauge if she was actually allowed to say more words, and thankfully, Lena gave her a look that said _go on_. "I crept away for a sec to use the bathroom, 'cus I had to pee, as one does, and this _spider_ -"

"Spider?" Lena's entire body tensed, stiffened until she was standing ramrod straight. Her eyes widened a little and faint lines appeared on her brow.

Kara tried not to falter under the sudden intensity. "Y- yeah, it was the size of my _fist_ and it was glowing _green_ anffp-"

She was cut off by Lena's hand covering her mouth, accompanied by the sound of a soft gasp.

"Stop talking. For the love of _God_ , stop talking," Lena whispered in a rush. Her expression was one of pure panic. She glanced around, as if to check if anyone was listening in. When it was clear no one was, she sighed and shook her head. " _Goddamnit_. Come with me."

Lena grabbed Kara's wrist and tugged her along as she breezed through the security gate and rushed down a long, bright hallway. There were a _lot_ of hallways, each one identical, but Lena clearly knew the building like the back of her hand and had a specific destination in mind.

Left, right, right, left - left again. It felt never-ending, but eventually they reached a shorter, darker hallway with a clear dead end. There was only one door, on the left wall, which was where Lena pulled Kara to a stop.

The dark-haired woman looked around before trying the door handle. Kara realised that she hadn't seen any other doors with actual handles on their journey through the building - they all seemed to open with keycards and electronic locks.

Interesting…

Kara was about to offer her newfound strength when Lena pulled a small silver key from her pocket and shoved it into the keyhole.

It all felt kinda… shady. And Kara felt kindaaaa… well, kinda _into_ it, honestly. (James Bond who? Ethan Hunt _whomst_?!)

Yeah, Kara was all about getting a little _Mission: Impossible_ with this woman. She tried not to squeal in confused excitement when the door finally popped open, guessing that her super-secret-mission buddy wouldn't approve.

"In here," Lena said, voice deep and serious with a panicky edge as she urged Kara into the room.

It was similar to the other rooms Kara had seen - white and clean. But it was much smaller, more personal. One wall had a number of white cabinets and drawers as well as a countertop with a variety of beakers and cotton swabs on the surface. In the middle of the room there sat a small desk with neat piles of files, a white swivel chair and a waste paper basket. The opposite wall had a weird table - the sort you might see in a doctor's office.

 _That's_ what it was like - a doctor's office!

Kara wondered what it was used for on a normal day and why it all felt so _sketchy_ when Lena dragged her there.

As Kara checked out the room, Lena locked the door behind them. She huffed, paced past Kara and across the room with loud, purposeful clacks of her heels and then sat down in the fancy swivel chair.

She leaned forward, put her elbows on her knees, steepled her fingers and sighed as she looked up at Kara. "What happened to you _exactly_?"

Kara didn't know where to start. So, _obviously_ , she just said the first thing that came to her head. "I- I woke up with my tongue on the ceiling!"

Lena just blinked up at her. "Your… _what_?! What the hell are you talking about?"

"I- I was floating! In my sleep! And now there's a weird dark patch on my ceiling from where my face smushed against it! Saliva on the ceiling!"

There were _so_ many things she could've led with, but alas - she was gay and flustered and had woken up with these strange new abilities and-- and _ceiling dust_ in her mouth! And now she had the full, undivided attention of one of the most intimidating people she'd ever met!

At least she hadn't mentioned the dream that led up to her makeout session…

Lena blinked a few more times. Perhaps she was doing some mental gymnastics to bypass the amount of saliva-talk in this bizarre conversation. Then, _eventually_ , "So you can… levitate? Fly?"

"No, not fly. Or... maybe I can? But I can't control it. Not fully. It just kinda happened."

"What else can you do?"

It was odd. Lena didn't seem surprised by the events themselves - being bitten by a luminescent spider, waking up with abilities etc - just interested in the specific effects.

Kara tried not to think too hard on it.

She wracked her brain for the information Lena wanted. "Uhh, I don't know if I can do anything else as crazy cool as _that_ , but I can see without my glasses now. Which is still kind of amazing. And I'm weirdly strong - I crushed _three_ door handles on my way here! One of them was yours... so, sorry about that. Oh! And I woke up with _these_ , too!"

Kara untucked her shirt from her pants and pulled it up just enough to present Lena with her newly defined stomach.

"Isn't that crazy?! Abs overnight!"

A breath seemed to catch in Lena's throat as she looked at Kara's exposed skin.

"Crazy… yes… abs… certainly… um…"

The raven haired woman appeared to be in some kind of trance. Kara frowned and dropped her shirt. "Lena?"

Lena swiftly snapped out of- whatever that was, and turned to shuffle some papers on her desk. " _Yes_ , so, uhh- you- you must have been quite confused?"

"Yeah! You could say that!"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I didn’t know if I should. I wanted to tell you first. You're a little, uhh, a little _scary_ , but I think I can maybe trust you to help me. So… can I?"

Lena looked up at her with an inscrutable expression. She observed Kara for long moments while Kara just stood there trying not to shift under Lena’s gaze as nervous anticipation brewed in her gut.

What would happen if she didn't want to help her? What if she turned her over to some government agency so that they could do experiments on her?

The words **alien autopsy** were flashing bright in her mind like a big, tacky neon sign.

Not that Kara was an _alien_ , but she kinda felt like one.

Was this a huge mistake?

Finally, finally, _finally_ , Lena straightened in her chair and took in breath to speak. "You can trust me, Miss Danvers. I'll help you."

Kara let out the hugest sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. _Thank you_. And, um, you can call me Kara."

"Miss Danvers will be fine. You can refer to me as Miss Luthor from this point on."

Kara wanted to argue that a first name basis might be better, more comfortable. She _really_ didn't want to hold back from saying a name so beautiful, now that it was floating around her brain. But the tone Lena was using - the authoritative vibe… maybe _that_ was doing something for her, too. So Kara just gulped and gave a short nod.

"Excellent," Lena said. "Now, double check the door's locked and lie on the table. We have a lot of work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I don't know if it makes sense or if I even like it myself, but... I tried.
> 
> If even ONE person likes this, I'll keep writing it. So let me know! :)
> 
> Find me on twitter and tumblr @smallfrogtv


End file.
